To Make a Difference
by KeyofNostalgia
Summary: When Percy complains about Gabe not giving them presents, his mom gives him some words of wisdom. In that childhood and in years later, he keeps those words in his heart as he gives gifts during the wintry season.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Mommy, why doesn't Gabe get us presents?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at me from the cookies that she was baking. "Oh, Percy. He says that we're short on money, that's all." Mommy ran a warm hand through my hair, and I pouted.

"But everyone else gets presents! I think Smelly Gabe is just being selfish." I mumbled.

She smiled at me sadly and crouched down to my height. "Not everyone, Percy. There are people out there who are sad even now. They don't get gifts either. Wouldn't you say that's worse than how we are?"

I hesitated. That did sound sad. I couldn't imagine not getting ANY presents at all! At least I had Mommy who baked me cookies. "Yeah, I guess so."

She pulled me into a hug, and I squirmed slightly. "It's better to give than to receive. You have a kind heart, so I believe that you will understand that someday."

I didn't really understand. How was giving things better than getting stuff? So I just said, "Okay, Mommy."

She let go and looked at the clock. "Gabe should be getting home soon…How would you like to take a walk with me, Percy? We could go to the grocery store."

I almost jumped up and down. "Yes! Let's go before Smelly Gabe gets here!" It was always awesome to get outside with my mom when he wasn't around. She let me look at a lot of cool stuff like toys. Besides, it was snowing outside. Snow was cool!

She chuckled and stood up. "All right. I'll get ready after this batch is done, so go up to your room and get dressed warmly!"

I did a pretend salute and ran to my room, giddy with excitement.

* * *

On the way to the store, we came across a toy shop. I begged Mommy for us to go in, and she smiled and nodded.

We came out, with me clutching a stuffed dolphin to my chest. I was pretty happy.

By the time we got to the grocery store, there was a bounce in my step. The snow was drifting down like magic, and Mommy looked like she was in a good mood too. We headed straight to the dairy section, and she started searching around for some chocolate milk. Meanwhile, my eyes wandered over to a little girl tagging behind her mother (or at least I assumed she was her mom) slowly.

The girl looked sad. She had tears in her eyes. Her pretty blond hair was tied up messily as if someone had done it in a hurry. I remembered Mommy saying that some people were sad around this time. Was this girl one of those people? I walked up to her while both our moms were distracted looking for stuff.

"Hey, are you sad?" I asked bluntly. Her eyes widened, and tears began to flow down her rosy cheeks. I panicked; I didn't know what to do when girls cried! "It was just a question!"

That was probably the wrong thing to say because she made a soft whimpering noise. She nodded slightly to answer my question though. "Why are you sad?" I asked curiously.

The girl gulped and said in a weak voice, "Mommy said that we barely have enough to buy just food…I'm not sure what that means." Her lips trembled.

I blinked. "So you can't get gifts from your mom, huh?" She looked down with a heartbroken expression, and I made a decision right then. "Here," I said, holding out the dolphin towards her. "You should have it."

She stared at me with wide, teary eyes. "R-really?"

I nodded firmly, and she gently took the stuffed animal and buried her face in it. "T-thank you." She looked up at me and gave me a watery smile, and I got a warm feeling in my chest. Grinning back at her, I started walking back to Mommy while she went back to her own, a hopeful look in her eyes.

_Maybe, _I thought, _this is what Mommy meant about giving gifts?_

* * *

A moment after I gave her the gift, I found myself with an armful of Wise Girl.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain!" she laughed happily. I grinned and clasped the elegant owl pendant around her neck, and she turned around and kissed me on the lips. Seeing her beautiful gray eyes twinkle with joy, I thought, _Oh yeah. Giving is definitely better than receiving._

**Happy holidays, everyone! :)**


End file.
